Princess Academy
by laurynbaby18
Summary: Laurynbaby is back! AU: Massie, Alicia & Claire are invited to the Princess Academy to compete to marry the Prince. Sex content!


Hi my lovelies! Laurynbaby is back with a new clique story (sex involved of course!) This one is very different but I hope you enjoy!

AU: Massie, Alicia & Claire are invited to the Princess Academy to compete to marry the Prince. Sex content!

CLAIRE

"Claire, your letter from the academy arrived", my mom said with excitement as I walked through the door, home from school. She hands me a metal box that is very high-tech looking… such a contrast to our house. Some would say we live an old-fashioned life, but that is how everyone around here lives. Usually when I'm not in school, I am helping out on the farm.

"Girls, come watch your cousin!" my mom calls out to three of my cousins.

I realized that the box could only be unlocked with my palm print, so I placed my palm on it and it suddenly opened and out popped a hologram of a lady. Mid 30's in a blazer and very official looking.

**"Claire Elizabeth Lyons, Congratulations! As you know you have been lucky enough to be chosen from all girls ages 15-17 throughout the country to attend the Princess Academy and vie for a spot of royalty. Prince Jackson as well as 11 other dukes will be here awaiting a new fiancé. In two days at seven in the morning, an escort will arrive at your home to take you to the academy. In this metal box there is a black bag. You may take as many belongings with you that fit in this bag. Safe travels and good luck!"**

"Claaaayre you should be royalty"

"You're gonna be a princess!"

My little cousins were sweet, they really were, but what are the chances I'll even meet the prince…I mean, I'm already so lucky to get to go to the academy as it is. I'm the only girl from my town that got invited and probably one of the few from my whole sector. Let's just my sector is not really known for beauty…but I'm no exception. I'm not ugly, but I'm not beautiful. Which is why I still wonder why they academy chose me in the first place…

…..

ALICIA

I looked at myself in the mirror. My outfit had to be perfect…and sexy. Once I have the prince's attention, then I can keep it. I accentuated my boobs in my tight fitting black tank top. I'm kinda in love with them. If I have them, why not show them off? After all I am the only one of my friends that can do a successful titty fuck.

"Leesh! You look hot as fuck!" my best friend Kristen shouted as she barged in my room.

"Thanks Kris. Do you even think I'll get to meet any royalty? I don't think I should get all dolled up today for nothing."

"Umm I know how to meet royalty if I were you! Flash those titayyyyys!"

"Hahaha God damn Kris I'm going to miss you. I can't believe I actually made this," I said. And it's true. While I do have a hot bod, no one believed that Kristen didn't make it. It must've been a flaw in the system. But, she wasn't too eager to get that flaw fixed considering she's dating the "love of her life" already at home. Kristen is gorgeous with her slim figure, blue eyes and naturally wavy hair. She's just so chill all the time.

"You're gonna have the time of your life! Just don't forget me when you become famous!"

Then I heard a knock on my family's front door. My escort was here…

….

MASSIE

I stepped off the air tram and took a deep breath. Today was the day. The day I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl. And now the first steps are actually coming true.

I stepped off the tram to about 20 waiting vehicles. My escort led me to one with two other girls already in it and sent us off. As we drove down an isolated road and I got a good look at the other two girls in the car. Decently pretty. I knew they were all going to be decently pretty though. We sat the car ride in awkward silence.

After a while, sitting was uncomfortable. And my pushup bra was not helping. I wouldn't have worn it but that is seriously the only place I'm lacking. Really I'm pretty, smart, creative, and everything else a girl can be good at…except my boobs are small. God I wish I had my friend's Dylan's tits. My best friend Dylan that is. The academy was always both of our dreams. So it was a little awkward when I got accepted and she didn't. But I saw it coming. Still, she's happy for me…

We finally came to a halt and approached a huge gorgeous building.

"Welcome to the academy", the driver said.

…..


End file.
